forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Supplies
are one of the main resources along with coins. Just like coins, players need supplies to construct buildings, recruit units and to unlock technologies. Players receive supplies by placing orders in production buildings. Unlike residential buildings players need to set those orders manually. Supplies can also be earned from many special buildings, from Great Buildings as a reward for completing quests and from the Guild Expeditions. Uses Supplies are mainly used for: * Unlocking technologies * Purchasing buildings * Scouting provinces * Fulfilling certain quests * Negotiating in the Guild Expeditions Getting supplies Production Buildings Players can set production orders to the production buildings which then start to produces supplies. Players are allowed to choose the production time, available options are 5 or 15 minutes and 1, 4, 8 or 24 hours. After the chosen time is up then the player is able to collect the supplies. Using shorter production times and collecting them once the production is finished will result more supplies and are more efficient than the longer orders, if seen on a production per minute (PPM) basis. Special Buildings Many special buildings produce supplies. Some produce them automatically and must be collected after certain amount of time (usually 24 hours). Others, special production buildings, give supplies as an option to be produced in a similar manner as regular production buildings do. However for most special production buildings some production time options produce other resources. The amount of supplies produced depends on the age of the building. Therefore the supplies production will increase when the building is advanced to higher age with the Renovation Kit or the One Up Kit. Great Buildings Many of the Great Buildings also produce supplies. The amount of supplies depends on the level of the Great Building. Those buildings are listed below: *Oracle of Delphi *Notre Dame *Capitol *Voyager V1 *Dynamic Tower *Seed Vault *Himeji Castle Quests Supplies can be earned from completing quests. Some quests have supplies as a reward, while others have a random reward with a chance of it being supplies (for example recurring quests). The supplies earned from random rewards increase when the player progresses through the ages. For exact amounts see Random Quest Rewards. Daily Challenges also have a chance of rewarding supplies. Guild Expedition Guild Expeditions have supplies as one of the possible rewards in many chests. The amount of supplies depends on the difficulty and on the players era. Events Some events have supplies as one of the possible rewards. Incidents Common incidents have a chance to reward supplies. Usually this amount earned is trivial. Also the amount depends on the players era. For exact amounts see Incident Rewards. Plundering Plundering other players from the neighborhood can also reward the plunderer with supplies if the plundered building produces them. In need of supplies the player may target those buildings purposefully. Selling buildings Selling buildings will return a portion of the supplies from the originally spent amount to the player. Supply Boost For more information see the Supply Boost. Players have various ways of boosting the supplies production of their buildings. Boosts give a certain percent increase to the supply collection from the buildings. Supply Packages Supply packages are sometimes awarded during events. The amount of supplies included in every package differs with age. There are four different sizes of supply packages. de:Vorräte Category:Resources